Uma Babá Especial
by Annie Marie Cullen
Summary: Ela fará qualquer coisa para ter a filha de volta!
1. Capítulo Um — Ela está de volta

**Ela far****á qualquer coisa para ter a filha de volta!**

**_ ._**

**_ Um amor para sempre._**

**_._**

Quando jovem e impulsiva Bella fugiu de um casamento que estava fadado ao fracasso, mais agora ela queria o perdão da sua filha e do homem que tanto magoou... Contudo, Edward se tornara um homem amargurado e faria de tudo para afasta-la da sua filha e de si próprio.

Ele não a perdoaria tão fácil, não quando ela havia destroçado seu coração e destruído todos suas esperanças de ser feliz um dia.

.

.

.

Shipper: Edward and Bella.  
Classificação: +13  
Categorias: Saga Crepúsculo,personagens humanos  
Gêneros: drama, Romance.

Os personagens pertencem a stephenie Meyer, mas a historia é  
de minha autoria.  
(® ESSA É ORIGINAL, RECUSE OS PLÁGIOS)

* * *

_**Capítulo Um **_— _**Ela está de volta.**_

_Temos que esquecer o passado que nós fez sofrer, para recomeçar sem os erros do passado._

* * *

_._

— Ela esta de volta. — a voz de sino de Alice o fez levantar a vista e se concentrar nela. Suas mãos formaram punhos em cima da mesa do restaurante, sua expressão refletia raiva, ele levou à taça de vinho a boca e sorveu um gole. Tentando se acalmar.

— Por favor, Alice não comece.

— Edward você tem que reconsiderar.

— Eu já falei sobre isso, eu não a quero perto da minha filha.

— Mais ela é a mãe, ela tem direito.

— Não, ela o perdeu no momento que abriu mão da Lily. E eu na quero conversar mais sobre esse assunto. Eu sei que você só quer ajudar. Afinal ela é sua Irma.

— Ela mudou — disse Alice chorosa. _**Ai que homem teimoso**_. Ela olhou em direção ao marido, pedindo ajuda, mais Jasper simplesmente fugiu do seu olhar. _**Traidor**_.

— Edward...

— Alice chega, eu não quero que ela a veja, não quero que minha filha alimente esperanças. Ela iria embora à primeira oportunidade, eu não quero que a Lily sofra. Ela não precisa daquela mulher.

— Você estar enganado, ela quer muito rever a mãe.

— Isso é inquestionável. — disse Edward encerrando aquele assunto, ele viu Alice baixar a cabeça vencida. Ele a entendia, afinal ela era sua Irma. Mais se dependesse dele, ela jamais se aproximaria da sua filha e dele mesmo.

Bella contemplava a sala onde seu pai costumava assistir futebol, ainda era o mesmo sofá gasto e puído, com aquela horrível manta quadriculada que ele adorava e Bella achava pavorosa.

Pelo ângulo Onde se encontrava dava para visualizá-lo sentado, muito concentrado. Ora ou outra soltava resmungos quando os jogadores perdiam uma chance. — Ela riu sentindo falta daquele senso de humor que só seu pai tinha. Mais agora ele não estava mais ali, nunca mais ela o veria em seu sofá favorito, rindo das más jogadas do seu time, nunca mais ela ouviria ele gritando da sala. Pedindo outra cerveja.

— Oh, papai me perdoa, por não estar aqui ao seu lado.

_**Culpa **_fora isso que a fizera voltar, por seu pai e por sua filha.

Sua _**pequena**_ não era mais tão pequena. Bella via seu desenvolvimento por meras fotografias que Alice enviava, sua pequena faria oito anos em breve. Mas fotografias e vídeos não amenizava a saudade e a culpa que sentia.

Agora estava disposta a lutar por ela, ele querendo ou não. Tantas vezes ligara e ouvira um não, implorara para falar com ela e ele lhe negara.

Edward se tornara irredutível, havia cercado sua filha em muralha intransponível.

Mais agora ela não era mais aquela garota insegura e imatura que detestava Forks a ponto de deixar tudo e correr para os braços da sua mãe em joksville. Não era mais aquela garota que queria ganhar o mundo. Viver intensamente, viver aventuras e riscos. Por um lado ela entendia Edward, Bella sabia que havia destroçado seu coração ao dizer adeus. _**Tudo mentira. **_Tudo que dissera fora com a clara intenção de machucar-lhe e ela conseguiu.

_**Eu não te amo mais Edward, eu não quero essa vidinha que você planejou. Eu quero viajar, curtia a vida... Eu nunca quis isso.**_

Bella ainda recordava com exatidão o choque que ele havia tomado ao ouvir essas palavras.

Ela fizera tudo para poupar-lhes, pela felicidade do Edward e da sua filha. Porque na época não estava preparada pra ser mãe, e o medo de fracassar e machucar eles, ela simplesmente fugira. Ela sabia que tudo isso não justificava o abandono. E nesses anos todos sofrera amargamente as suas escolhas.

— A companhia a despertou das recordações amargas. Ao abrir a porta se deparou com Alice, que tinha os olhos marejados. Bella sem demora a abraçou apertado. Elas ficaram uns minutos ali na soleira da porta abraçadas recuperando o tempo perdido.

— Oh Bella que bom que você veio, estava morrendo de saudade.

— Eu também pequena, eu também. Vamos entrar, temos muito que conversar.

— Oh é tão bom te ter aqui.

— Eu... Também senti falta de... Tudo.

— Você vai ficar? — Perguntou Alice com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

— Sim, eu vou.

— Que bom. Alice pegou as mãos de Bella nas suas e apertou, lhe transmitindo conforto. — Eu sinto muito pelo Charlie. Ele não era meu pai, mas eu o amava também.

— Eu sei pequena, eu sinto falta dele também.

— Você vai ficar confortável aqui... Quer dizer... É muitas lembranças. — Você sabe que pode ficar na minha casa, na verdade o Jasper iria adorar.

— Não Alice, eu to bem, serio. Alem do mais, conhecendo Edward ele iria priva-la de ver Lily também. Mais agradeço o convite.

— Tudo bem, se mudar de ideia.

— Ok.

Elas ficaram em silencio ainda de mãos unidas, Alice a analisava, ela mudara muito. Sua Irma mais velha estava diferente, mais madura.

— Eu vi o Edward hoje, na verdade jantamos juntos. Eu falei que você estava de volta.

— E o que ele disse? Não espere, eu imagino.

_**Quero que ela vá para o inferno.**_

— Eu tentei argumentar com ele, mais ele é teimoso igual ao irmão. — Disse Alice.

— Eu sei bem e Lily esta bem? — Perguntou Bella com os olhos marejados.

— Ótima, quer dizer... Ela anda muito irritadiça. Foram três babas diferentes em dois meses. Ela simplesmente apavora as babas. Eu prometi entrevistar novas candidatas amanha. Você não acredita, a ultima foi Edward mesmo que a demitiu, ela simplesmente o estava esperando no quarto totalmente nua. Edward fora categórico, ele quer que eu encontre uma mulher feia e velha. Para não ter esse aborrecimento. Mais onde irei encontrar essa mulher monstruosa.

— Bella você esta me ouvindo? — perguntou Alice a olhando, Bella tinha um ar concentrado e aquele olhar. _**Oh não **_— pensou Alice.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. — disse Bella rindo de orelha a orelha.

— Porque será que eu sinto que não vai prestar. — disse Alice. — Diga-me Bella.

— Eu serei a baba da minha própria filha.

— Oh não, definitivamente não.

— Vamos Alice, serei cuidadosa em todo caso se trata da minha filha.

— Eu não posso Bella, Edward me mata, mesmo eu sendo a cunhada dele.

— Por favor, Alice. Ele esta sendo ridículo me afastando da minha própria filha.

— Eu não sei Bella, é muito arriscado.

— É a única maneira de me aproximar da Lily, você tem que me ajudar maninha.

— Ah, esta bem. Eu sei que me arrependerei, mas estou dentro.

— Obrigada, obrigada... — Disse Bella entre beijos estalados na Alice. — Você é o Maximo maninha.

— Como você vai fazer para se disfarçar.

— Não se preocupe, tenho um amigo ator e ele tem tudo que eu preciso e ira me ajudar.

— Mas papai porque eu não posso ficar sozinha ou com você? Eu não preciso de baba.

— LiLy já conversamos sobre isso.

— Mas...

— Nada de mais, amanha conhecerei sua nova baba, sua tia Alice disse que ela é adorável e gentil.

— Eu poderia ficar com você no escritório.

— Meu bem, você sabe que não é possível e já chega de conversa mocinha. Já para a cama. — Disse Edward a cobrindo com seu cheirosinho. Beijando-a em seguida. Já estava na soleira do quarto quando ela o chamou.

— papai.

— Sim.

— Eu sei que você não gosta de falar, mais eu queria falar da minha mãe.

Edward parou rígido, sentou-se na ponta da cama de Lily.

— O que quer saber?

— Como ela é?

— Linda como você.

— Ela gostava de mim?

Edward trancou sua mandíbula com uma força excessiva, suas mãos fecharam em punho. Mais ele se controlou, não queria assustar sua filha e com voz mais branda falou.

— Sim, ela te amava muito, mais sua mãe era muito jovem e imatura. Nós éramos. Ela não estava preparada pra ser mãe por isso nos deixou.

— Então ela não gostava de mim, eu era má. — Afirmou Lily e isso partiu o coração do Edward.

— Não querida você não era má... era a criatura mais doce do mundo.

— Mais... A Matilda disse que eu era má, por isso ela não me quis.

— Quem é essa Matilda? — Perguntou Edward, já imaginando as formas de mata-la.

— A ultima baba. Ela era má.

— Porque você não me disse? — Perguntou Edward indignado, não acreditando que aquela louca fora capaz.

— Ela disse que você não acreditaria em mim, que ia me achar uma mentirosa.

— Meu anjo é tudo mentira, você é linda e perfeita e eu te amo muito.

— Eu vou ter uma madrasta, a Matilda disse...

— Shii, ninguém vai lhe fazer mal. — Disse Edward já imaginado o que aquela descompensada teria dito a sua filha e ele nem se dera conta. Ele tinha que entrar em contato com a agencia de emprego e dizer para eles arrumarem gente mais qualificada. — Você é a única garota da minha vida.

— Promete?

— Eu prometo.

— papai.

— Oi

— Eu quero conhecer minha mãe.

Edward a olhou, ela tinha um brilho de esperança no olhar, que fez sua garganta fechar e amaldiçoar Bella mentalmente. Ela não merecia a filha que tinha, era uma egoísta. Ele sabia que esse dia chegaria, tentou retarda-lo o Maximo possível. Mais sua garotinha não era mais aquele bebê adorável que ele tanto mimou. Ela estava crescendo, em todos os aspectos.

Os cabelos encaracolados iam perdendo as formas estavam mais onduladas. Iguais aos da mãe. Só a cor lembrava o seu próprio, eram acobreados. Suas bochechas estavam menos evidentes, ela tinha o nariz reto e aristocrático.

Seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade e perspectiva. Eram dois orbes chocolates, sonhadores e expressivos. E que o fazia lembrar-se da Bella todos os dias, quando sua filha acordava e o olhava. E as semelhanças não acabavam por ai, ele sabia que teria bastante trabalho afastando os garotos das redondezas. Quando ela crescesse teria o mesmo porte e silhueta da mãe.

— Você se parece mais com ela. _**Mais do que eu gostaria **_— Pensou ele.

— Sério.

— Eu... Sei que quer muito conhecê-la e fará em breve, eu prometo. Agora durma meu anjo.

— Boa noite papai. — Disse Lily enquanto o beijava e voltava para cama.

— Boa noite meu bem.

Ele desligou as luzes e deixou a porta aberta e foi para seu quarto, a noite estava silenciosa e ele se perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo àquela hora. Teria desistido da filha novamente. Ele simplesmente há rechaçou esses anos todos. Ele não queria que sua filha tivesse falsas esperanças e ele próprio tinha medo de não ter forças e implorar para que ela voltasse. Mais ele sabia que não poderia manter sua filha em uma armadura contra ela e dele próprio por muito tempo. Não agora que ela estava de volta. Ele estava imune, nunca a perdoaria. _**Ela deve continuar a mesma egoísta mimada de sempre. **_ E ele tinha que parar de pensar nela.


	2. Capitulo Dois — Ela está pavorosa!

**Capitulo Dois — Ela está pavorosa!**

_Temos que esquecer o passado que nós fez sofrer, para recomeçar sem os erros do passado._

* * *

_._

— Oh My God! Você esta pavorosa! — exclamou Jacob ao vira-la de frente ao espelho, só não estava pavorosa como irreconhecível. — eu tenho que admitir, eu sou de mais.

— Estar perfeito Jacob, você se superou na caracterização tenho que concordar. — Eu estou realmente...

— Horrível, feia, monstra... — Ele completou.

Bella se contemplava ao grande espelho, seu vestido próprio de uma solteirona, era estampado com flores multicoloridas. Muito desproporcional e folgado nos ombros. Entretanto, acentuava seu generoso busto resultado de um enchimento.

Ela Fixou seu olhar em seus óculos de grandes promoções e que tomava quase seu rosto inteiro. Ele tinha realmente certo grau e Bella tinha certeza que sua visão estaria um pouco comprometida. E isso daria mais realismo à pessoa desengonçada que teria que representar.

Sua tez e os lábios estavam descoloridos resultado da maquiagem milagrosa do seu amigo. Suas sobrancelhas eram tão grandes e grossas que faltava pouco para se unirem. Seu queixo tinha uma prótese que o projetava para frente dando desproporção a seu rosto em formato de coração.

O cabelo castanho estava penteava para trás e tão puxado que reduzia a flacidez que pudesse haver ao redor do queixo e do pescoço.

Uma fina rede para cabelo de renda cinza cobria seus cabelos e usava um adorno absurdo que parecia nem mais nem menos que duas agulhas de tricotar cravadas em ângulo reto no coque baixo.

— Acho que falta isso, para completar o estilo matrona nunca casarei. — Disse Jacob dando-lhe uma caixinha.

Ao abri-la Bella viu uma prótese dentaria.

— Isso é mesmo necessário JB? — Perguntou ela.

— Se você não quer tua voz reconhecida acho melhor reconsiderar. — Anda experimenta.

Ela abriu a caixinha e tirou lá de dentro a dentadura, fez uma cara de nojo. — Alguém a usou?

— Claro que não sua boba, mandei fazê-la especialmente pra você.

Bella a usou e viu que era um pouco difícil fechar a boca.

— Jacob! Oh Deus.

E como esperado sua voz saiu anasalada e esquisita.

— Perfeito. — exclamou ele.

— Oh não se esqueça do guarda-chuva e da sua bolsa, senhoras pudicas não andam sem guarda-chuva, creio eu para uso de defesa, só acho.

— Ah, Jacob não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

— Você não seria nada, meu bem. — Exclamou ele

— Menino malvado. — Brincou Bella dando-lhe pequenos beliscões na bochecha dele.

E ambos caíram na risada.

— Eu estou me sentido no seriado de a Betty a feia. — Ou melhor, a própria Betty a feia.

Bella se virou e viu que era observada, Jacob tinha um olhar serio.

— O que?

— Tem certeza que vai fazer isso mesmo Bella, tipo eu sei que vale a pena. É sua filha e tal, mais será que você vai conseguir engana-lo e se ele descobrir e...?

— Eu sei que é errado mais ele é o único culpado por eu estar tomando essas medidas drásticas. E não se esqueça de que sou boa atriz, lembra-se daquela peça que fiz quando Leah teve aquela virose e ficou de cama. Eu teria sido uma grande atriz se tivesse seguido a minha pequena carreira. Ninguém suspeitou que eu não fosse a Leah no palco. Eu fui excepcional.

— Vejo que não aprendeu nada comigo sobre modéstia.

— È você tem razão.

Depois de se livrar dos seus disfarces Bella o abraçou apertado.

— Obrigada meu amigo, pelas dicas e por me emprestar seus materiais. Isso é muito importante pra mim.

— Não por isso, espero que dê tudo certo e que sua filha a aceite. Agora me deixe ir, você sabe que não gosto de despedidas. E ainda nem fui à reserva visitar meu avô e tenho que voltar a Londres ainda amanha.

— Diga-lhe que o visitarei em breve e mande um grande beijo para Leah. Sentirei saudades — Disse Bella olhando-o entrar no carro. Ele deu seu ultimo aceno e partiu.

Ela se voltou e entrou em sua casa, muito silenciosa e bucólica. Naquela tarde, o céu estava nublado, Contribuindo para sua solidão.

Ela ligou para Alice para acertar os detalhes do dia seguinte.

— Dia seguinte —

Bella caminhava com passos decididos, ao passar muitas cabeças se voltava e dessa vez ela tinha que concordar, não era sua beleza que estava chamando a atenção.

Ela riu com seu pensamento e o rapaz que passava ao seu lado se afastou um pouco, quem poderia o culpar. Ela estava realmente feia.

Ela continuou rindo, mais era mais para tentar esconder o nervosismo que a dominava.

Ela se dirigiu a recepcionista e esta a olhou com suspeita. Não era todo dia que aparecia uma matrona mal vestida no saguão do edifício.

— Posso ajuda-la? — perguntou a mocinha bem vestida e maquiada.

— Claro, meu bem, tenho uma reunião com o senhor Cullen. — Disse Bella e sua voz anasalada ecoou pelo prédio instintivamente as cabeças foram se levantando e pousaram nela, Bella fingiu que não havia visto.

— Como devo anuncia-la? — Perguntou a mocinha.

Bella a olhou assustada, só agora se dando conta que não havia escolhido um nome. Ela tinha que usar um nome falso e sua cabeça deu um branco, não poderia ser um nome qualquer. — Pensou ela decidida.

Oh Deus Alice chegaria em breve e não teria como informa-la.

— Senhora?

— Senhorita.

— Então qual o seu nome?

— Meu... Nome...

— sim, poderia me informar por gentileza.

— È...

Bella olhava ao redor, uma mulher sentada com uma revista na mão chamou sua atenção, Bella tentou ver algum nome interessante na revista e finalmente achou.

Bella se virou e encontrou o olhar paciente e carrancudo da jovem.

— Meu nome é Violet Lookwold, a candidata à babá.

— Só um minuto. — Disse ela se voltando e falando ao telefone.

— Pegue o elevador no fim do corredor, ele a espera no quinquagésimo andar.

— Obrigada querida. — Ela agradeceu e se dirigiu ao corredor, parou por um momento analisando sua roupa. Vendo que estava tudo no seu devido lugar prosseguiu acompanhada de olhares e cochichos.

Já no elevador seu nervosismo estava tomando proporções gigantescas. Ela respirou fundo várias vezes e ordenou se acamar. — _Vai dar tudo certo. Vai dar tudo certo._Seu mantra a deixou mais calma e ela já se preparava para dar vida a senhorita lookwold quando o elevador se abriu.

Ela se deparou com a pesada porta, acima a placa prata com o nome "_Edward Cullen presidente_". Bella respirou fundo novamente e bateu a porta.

— Entre!

A voz de Edward penetrou em seus ouvidos como uma sinfonia. Aquela mesma voz a fizera suspirar diversas vezes no passado. _Se concentre Bella._

Ela entrou em seu personagem e entrou tentando ignorar suas pernas bambas e deu o primeiro passo dentro do grande e elegante escritório, ele estava concentrado em empilhar algumas folhas de documentos e a mandou fechar a porta e só depois levantou o olhar.

Edward elevou a vista dos contratos que tinha diante para observar com olhar crítico à senhora que entrava em seu amplo escritório, ele era revestido de paredes cobertas de livros. As pesadas cortinas de tom escuro estavam abertas para deixar que entrasse a luz pelas janelas, mas o dia era cinza e nublado em Forks naquela manha e resultava difícil avaliar o aspecto da senhora com detalhe. Entretanto, ela se aproximava dele com passo firme.

Então entrou no círculo de luz que rodeava a mesa de mogno profusamente cinzelada e, pela primeira vez em quinze dias, Edward sentiu novos ânimos. Ela não era verdadeiramente uma senhora, deveria estar na casa dos trinta ou mais jovem. E era totalmente desprovida de beleza.

_Desprovida de beleza_ era um eufemismo comparado ao que ele via.

Não cabia a menor duvida: Alice conseguira uma babá que combinava a suas necessidades. Séria e sem atrativo, mas não tão velha que assustasse.

Ele se levantou estendendo a mão.

— Sou Edward Cullen, muito prazer.

— Violet Lookwold, ou simplesmente senhorita Lookwold, gosto de formalidades. E o prazer é meu.

Edward estremeceu ao ouvir sua voz.

E Bella apertou sua mão, estava quente e suave e imagens daquelas mesmas mãos a fez recordar momentos que era bom ficar bem escondidos para seu próprio bem. Ela soltou a mão dele rapidamente ao sentir pequenas descargas elétricas.

A carga elétrica que trocaram não ficou despercebida pra ele também.

Ele pareceu confuso, ele sentou-se e a convidou a sentar-se a sua frente.

Bella colocou sua horrível bolsa de malha de tapete no encosto da cadeira, que parecia mais uma mala, era muito gasta e de proporções gigantescas, tão grande que a alça ficava à altura da cintura e o baixo golpeava seus joelhos. E seu guarda-chuva ela o colocou na mesa lustrosa dele. Ele acompanhava seus movimentos e ficou esperando pacientemente.

O vestido que ela usava era... Edward não tinha como defini-lo. Era púrpura e lhe assentava muito mal, muito folgado. Porém, ela tinha um generoso busto e uma fina cintura não que ele tivesse olhado com interesse, claro.

Ele Fixou-se em seus óculos enormes e que parecia do século passado, sinal seguro de uma vista pobre e uma excessiva dedicação à leitura. Possuía a cútis e os lábios descoloridos.

Edward ainda olhava para sua cabeça, especificamente nas agulhas de tricô.

— Aceita um café, um chá?

— Um chá, por favor, eu não bebo café, me faz mal sabe... Gases. — Disse Bella se aproximando com se compartilhasse um segredo e queria gargalhar da cara do Edward. Era tão cômica a cena mais ela se segurou.

— Oh, entendo. Um chá então. — Disse ele pregando um interfone e fazendo o pedido.

— Creio que Alice já explicou todos os detalhes.

— sim, sim... Ela me informou. Disse-me que sua filha era um encanto. Mais se fosse à criança mais selvagem do mundo eu a domaria. — Disse e deu-lhe um sorriso afetado. — Creio que tenha visto minhas referencias, sim? _Que eram Todas falsas_. — Pensou Bela.

— Oh claro, minha filha é um encanto de criança. Você ira adora-la.

— Assim espero. — Disse Bella vendo o brilho que desprendia de seus olhos ao falar da filha, nossa filha. — Pensou ela.

Ele havia sido um ótimo pai e Bella tinha certeza e aquilo a machucava por dentro e ela era a única culpada de ter perdido tudo.

Uma batida à porta os interrompeu.

— O chá. — Disse Edward.

Uma moça entrou equilibrando uma bandeja e depositou na mesinha e tão silenciosamente como entrou saiu.

— Sirva-se — pediu ele.

Bella pegou a delicada xícara uma genuína peça chinesa decorada com pequenas flores e levou aos lábios sorvendo um gole e suspirando em seguida.

E esse som chamou a atenção do Edward que olhava a cena encantado e mais ainda com as delicadas mãos da senhorita Lookwold. Ela tinha mãos de fada, talvez a única parte atraente nela. — Pensou ele.

— Delicioso.

— Hã.

— O chá.

— Sim... Eu imagino.

— Quando começarei? — perguntou ela bem direta.

— Não sei se Alice lhe informou, ela virá aqui e a levara até o colégio da minha filha. Pra ela se acostumar com a senhora.

— Senhorita.

— O que.

— Senhorita, senhor Cullen. Não sou casada.

— Me desculpe.

Bella balançou a mão dramaticamente em um gesto _não foi nada_.

— Ótimo, então começo hoje mesmo. — Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

— Se não for nenhum incômodo.

— Nenhum, será um prazer.

— Tem alguma duvida, pergunta?

— Nenhuma senhor Cullen.

— Então estamos acertados.

Bella concordou e sorriu grande com suas fileiras de dentes projetados acompanhado do som _Oinc Oinc_ que lembrava grunhindos de porco.

Edward teria caído para trás se não fosse sua confortável poltrona, a nova babá era esquisita. Mais viu sinceridade nas palavras dela e pelas recomendações era uma ótima profissional. E ele ficaria de olho nela só para garantir a segurança da sua filha.

Ela ainda ria abertamente quando a porta foi aberta de supetão.

A cabeça da Alice apareceu no vão.

Edward deu suspirou e agradeceu mentalmente a Alice por ter os interrompido.

— Atrapalho? — Perguntou ela sem da tempo de uma resposta e já entrando.

Bella se levantou e foi cumprimenta-la.

— Alice querida, há quanto tempo. Venha me der um abraço e minutos depois Alice estava afundada entre os volumosos seios da senhorita Lookwold.

— Violet Lookwold— sussurrou Bella ao ouvido da irmã. E a soltou.

— Senhorita Lookwold, como esta?

— Ótima minha doce e querida Alice. Continua linda.

Alice lhe dirigiu um olhar de _não exagere_.

Edward as observava e não entendia por que com ele tinha que haver formalidades. Elas pareciam amigas inseparáveis, que não se viam há muito tempo e a forma que elas se abraçavam... Parecia que já tinha visto aquela cena em algum lugar.

Elas se separam e Alice se voltou para Edward.

— Eu não falei que ela era perfeita e adorável?

_Oh sim_

— Muito adorável. — disse Edward se levantando e cumprimentado Alice beijando nas duas faces.

— Bom, vamos senhorita Lookwold. Temos uma garotinha impaciente para pegar.

— Claro. — disse Bella estendendo a mão ao Edward.

— Foi um prazer senhor Cullen.

— O prazer foi meu e seja bem vinda a minha casa, meu motorista se encarregará das suas malas.

— Agradeço. Vemos-nos mais tarde.

Ela começou a se afastar e ele a chamou, Bella ficou paralisada.

— Seu guarda-chuva.

Ela suspirou alto e pegou o guarda-chuva.

Alice foi a primeira a sair, Edward acompanhou Bella até a porta. Ela ao passar deixou um rastro do seu perfume prendendo a atenção dele, as portas do elevador já se fechavam quando ele se deu conta que ela tinha o mesmo perfume da Bella. _Morangos._


	3. Capitulo Três — Uma ideia muito louca!

**Capitulo Três — Uma ideia muito louca!**

**.**

* * *

"Esquecer é uma necessidade. A vida é uma lousa, em que o destino, para escrever um novo caso, precisa de apagar o caso escrito. "

-Machado de Assis

* * *

.

.

Há exatamente sete anos atrás Bella havia abraçado fortemente seu bebê nos braços, depositando um suave beijo em sua cabeçinha perfumada.

E logo em seguida pedira perdão entre lágrimas por não poder leva-la consigo. Bella nunca pôde se esquecer da lembrança daqueles pequenos olhos brilhantes e vivos estudando seu rosto, pedindo que ela a amasse, que ficasse. Mas ela não ficou e hoje, ela se arrependia amargamente das suas escolhas.

Bella estava sentada rigidamente na cadeira fria do saguão de espera, sentia seus braços frios, o vazio que ficou, onde o corpo quente e macio do seu bebe outrora se encaixou.

Na verdade Bella estava apavorada!

Seu medo fazia sua garganta sufocar. Ela se levantou e começou a andar em círculos, ela sentia suas mãos suarem de nervosismo. Alice a olhava compreendendo sua luta interna, mais ficou sentada em seu lugar.

De repente o sinal tocou, assustando Bella e Alice que se puseram de pé. Crianças começaram a marchar para seus respectivos pais quando Bella a viu. Ela vinha segurando um ursinho rosa na mão.

Bella reprimiu as lagrimas ao se da conta que era um dos presentes que enviara para que Alice dá-lo em seu nome. Ela o segurava o protegendo junto ao corpinho pequeno.

Ela tinha um olhar travesso e sorria para Alice. Causando ciúmes em Bella, aquele sorriso era pra ser seu, o abraço apertado; a sensação de proteção e o amor que sua filha transmitia no olhar era pra ser dela. Só dela.

Mais Bella o perdeu no dia que saiu da sua vida.

— Titia Alice que bom que veio me buscar.

— Ola amorzinho, como foi à aula?

— Foi boa.

De repente Lily notou a presença de Bella, e olhava-a com curiosidade característica das crianças.

Bella se aproximou dela reprimindo a vontade incontrolável de abraça-la, beija-la e matar toda a saudade acumulada de todos os anos perdidos.

— Ola. — Bella disse com um sorriso.

— Oi. — Ela respondeu timidamente.

— Lily querida. — Disse Alice se abaixando pra ficar no mesmo nível da garota. — Essa será sua nova babá. — Pode chama-la de...

— Do que você quiser — cortou Bella, se agachando também.

Bella traçava cariosamente com mãos tremulas seus lindos cachos, que brilhavam e tinham a textura de seda e a cor — Bella admitiu —tinha herdado do Edward.

Ela sentia seu peito oprimido tamanha emoção de estar tão perto e tão longe de sua garotinha.

— Você é mais linda do que me disseram.

— Obrigada.

— vamos? — Perguntou Bella estendendo a mão.

Um segundo que pareceu uma eternidade, Lily pegou sua mão e a da Alice e elas começaram a caminhar em direção ao carro.

.

Lily seguiu de mãos dadas com sua tia e sua nova babá que logo mais não o seria. Lily sorriu sorrateiramente, sua baba não sabia o que a esperava. Ela logo mais pediria demissão e seu pai veria que ela não precisava de uma baba, e sim apenas da sua mãe.

Enquanto isso ela seria um anjinho.

.

Ao chegar à porta da casa do Edward Bella parou— _indecisa?_ — não, ela tinha medo de trazer mais sofrimento para os dois, de acabar os magoando de novo. Ela parecia ter o dom, sempre no final machucava as pessoas que amava. Ela só queria ter uma chance, de ficar perto, de aproveitar enquanto podia.

Bella cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo ordenando a si mesma continuar, era muito tarde para voltar a trás além do mais.

A casa era magnífica, aliais tudo do Edward tinha um quê de sofisticação. A casa era iluminada, tinha uma grande escada no centro. Ao virar-se Bella viu o grande piano de calda, que brilhava de tão polido. Bella sorriu ao descobrir que ele não abandonou a musica.

Ela caminhou lentamente até o piano e reprimiu a vontade acaricia-lo, tinha medo de tirar aquele brilho majestoso com as mãos suarentas.

Bella inalou no ar um cheiro agradável e cítrico e ela logo soube a corredor apareceu uma senhora de estatura baixa e rosto alegre, nas mãos ela trazia um grande vaso com variadas flores campestre em um elaborado arranjo. Ela tinha um sorriso amistoso na face rosada e castigada pela idade.

— Cecy, quero que conheça a Be... — quer dizer a senhorita April. — senhorita April essa é a nossa salvadora e governanta senhora Cecy. — Ela é mais como um membro da família e ela a auxiliará em tudo.

— Muito prazer. — disse Bella estendendo a mão pra um cumprimento, mais foi pega de surpresa pela pequena e gorducha mulher. Ela puxou Bella para um abraço caloroso e beijando em seguida as duas faces do rosto de Bella.

— Bem vinda, querida. Conte comigo para tudo, alias suas malas já chegaram, eu a coloquei no seu quarto. Logo lhe mostrarei. Sugiro que conheça a casa primeiro, e descanse. Alias o almoço estará logo servido. Alguma duvida. Falei rápido demais? Eu e essa minha boca grande, se acostume criança. Agora me deixe voltar para meus afazeres. — querida Alice ficara para almoçar?

— Não poderei, tenho que resolver uns probleminhas, mais obrigada Cecy.

— De nada minha querida, com licença. — vá criança tirar esse uniforme. — pediu Cecy dando uma palmadinha no bumbum de Lily,ela logo começou a correr a escada a cima. — não corra sua pestinha e desça logo para almoçar, fiz lasanha.

— Oba. — gritou Lily saindo de vista e deixando Alice e Bella sozinhas.

.

Bella piscou meio perdida, vendo-a as duas se afastarem. E ela achando que Alice era a tagarela da família, a senhorita eficiência Cecy a superara. Bella se voltou para sua irmã e sussurrou.

— O que você quis dizer com que não pode ficar, você não pode me deixar sozinha Alice. Eu não sei como agir... Eu.

— Bella ela é uma criança, vai levar um tempinho mais você vai conseguir conquistar sua confiança. Ela vai ama-la. — Agora me deixe ir.

— não, por favor, licinha, por favor. — pediu Bela com seu olhar pidão, mais Alice não ia se deixar influenciar igual quando eram crianças. — Tire essa bunda gorda de enchimento do meu caminho, agora! — Disse Alice firme e aproveitando e fugindo.

Ela sabia que seria difícil, mas as duas tinham que se reencontrarem. — os instintos de ambas tinham que falar mais alto e sozinhas aconteceria mais rápido. E foi por isso mesmo que pedira para Edward dar o dia de folga para Cecy.

.

.

Quando Bella se viu sozinha começou a perambular pela sala, na estante tinha várias fotos da sua filha bebe. Ela ria com seus primeiros dentinhos, em uma foto apareciam os braços do Edward, onde ele a segurava enquanto ela dava pacinhos. Bella podia ate visualizar as cenas. Ela sentiu seus olhos marejados e uma dor aguda se instalou em seu peito.

O barulho dos pequenos passos a tirou do seu tortuoso devaneio.

— Cadê tia Alice babá?

— Ela teve quer ir querida.

— o que você esta fazendo? — perguntou ela novamente.

— Eu estava vendo suas fotos, você era realmente linda. — disse Bella levantando a mão para acaricia-la, mais a Lily foi mais rápida e se afastou. — espero que possamos ser amiga. — Bella tentou mais uma vez.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu forçado, estava na cara que ela estava desconfortável, levaria tempo ate ela acostuma-se.

.

— hey, vocês estão ai, o almoço estar servido. — anunciou Cecy.

.

A mesa Bella a flagrava a olhando, toda vez ela desviava e mastigava pra disfarçar. Mas Bella podia sentir o peso do seu olhar, mais fingiu não notar e comeu em silencio.

Lily a olhava com interesse, toda vez que ela a olhava lhe sorria, e era um sorriso bonito, porque ela tinha que gostar do seu sorriso. Ela não podia gostar da baba. Tinha que manter seu plano.

Logo depois do cansativo e silencioso almoço Cecy se despediu e as deixou sozinhas. As palmas da mão de Bella suavam como bicas. Elas estava na sala há uns 15 minutos, lily brincava com uma boneca e Bella não sabia como falar com sua própria filha.

— Então o que fazemos agora? — Perguntou Bella.

— Você que é a baba, mais — disse Lily com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um brilho diferente no olhar. — Esta na hora da minha lição de casa e eu costumo faze-la no escritório do papai.

— Ok então. — você precisa de ajuda meu anjo?

— Ah não, é fácil, porque você não vai conhecer seu quarto. Ouvir a Cecy dizer que já chegaram suas malas.

Bella a olhou com atenção, ela tinha uma cara de quem iria aprontar.

.

Bella a deixou no escritório do Edward concentrada nos seus livros, sorte de Lily que herdou os super hiper e megas QI's do Edward, não que Bella fosse burra. Mais Edward era um gênio em tudo o que fazia.

Ela seguiu direto para seu quarto, mais parou ao avistar um quarto com a porta entreaberta, ela olhou ao redor mesmo sabendo que estavam sozinhas. Ela se aproximou da porta e colocou a cabeça no vão e confirmou que era realmente o quarto dele.

Impulsionada pelas recordações e desejos reprimidos, ela adentrou o espaço dele.

A mobília ali era escura, as cortinas estavam cerradas dando ao quarto um ar de intimidade. Ela se aproximou da cama e sentou-se a beirada. movida por um impulso ela pegou o travesseiro o levou ao rosto, sentindo seu cheiro. Tinha cheiro de shampoo e do seu cheiro natural, cheiro de homem. Sua mão serpenteou pela cama, como se assim ela pudesse absorver o cheiro, a essência dele.

Bella puxou as mãos abruptamente da cama e se pôs de pé. — _O que você esta pensando sua idiota, pare! pare já de sonhar acordada,seu tempo acabou, ele não te ama mais. E você não veio aqui pra isso, concentre-se Isabella._ — Bella saiu apressadamente do quarto, enquanto xingava-se mentalmente.

Finalmente no seu quarto Bella se deliciou com suas cores e contrastes, era espaçoso e o melhor tinha banheiro privativo. Ela desfez suas malas rapidamente e foi retocar sua maquiagem e disfarce antes que Edward chegasse.

Só de pensar nisso suas pernas ficavam moles, seu sangue corria ferozmente nas veias devido a adrenalina.

.

Bella e Lily se esqueceram das horas, elas brincavam no jardim enquanto o sol se escondia novamente no horizonte. Bella vestia roupinhas nas bonecas de Lily quando Edward apareceu.

Ele tinha tirado o terno e o jogado no ombro, as mangas da camisa estavam arregaçadas e seus cabelos pareciam mais selvagens do que nunca e ele estava muito, muito viril.

Bella se levantou de um pulo, incorporando a senhorita April em seguida.

— Papai— gritou Lily se lançando em seus braços. Ele a beijou demoradamente.

— Hum, vejo que estão se conhecendo.

— É verdade papai, a babá é muito legal, a gente estava brincando de boneca.

— Sério— disse ele se voltando e vendo-a toda dura e rígida, não combinava com a imagem criada na sua mente.

— Bem so passei para da um oi, tenho uns papeis para assinar no escritório.

Disse Edward indo embora,mais deu meia volta.

— Senhorita Lookwold você cozinha?

A pergunta a pegou de surpresa, o que deveria dizer. Que era um desastre

E que não sabia nem fritar um ovo. E ele conhecia seu lado culinário muito bem.

— Eu.. eh... Faz tempo que não cozinho... Eu.

—Não se preocupe, pediremos o jantar. —Disse Edward vendo o olhar de alivio no rosto dela, era notável que ela não dominava a arte da culinária. —bingo— _Muito bom, senhorita eficiência, tem uma coisa que você não domina afinal._ —divagou ele enquanto se afastava.

.

Bella já subia as escadas junto com Lily quando Edward saiu do escritório com os braços cheios de folhas, e tinha cara de poucos amigos. Ela conhecia aquela cara, ele estava irritado.

—Espere moçinha — disse ele se dirigindo a Lily. —Eu já não falei que não é pra brincar no meu escritório?

— Foi ela. —disse Lily apontando para Bella. — Ela disse que eu podia fazer minha lição lá, desculpa papai... Ela falou que podia desenhar. —falou ela com uma carinha que enganava muitos, menos Bella. Ela conhecia aquela carinha. E agora estava tudo claro.

Agora ela entendia porque a amizade repentina, os sorrisos... Sua filha era ardilosa, mais ela era mais.

— Meu Deus! Senhor Cullen me desculpe, eu não fazia ideia, deixe-me ajuda-lo, por favor. —Pediu Bella derrubando a pasta e espalhando os documentos riscados por toda a sala. Ela se abaixou e os amassou mais ainda.

_Ela era um desastre_ — pensou Edward a ajudando se levantar. _Ela porá fogo na casa_. —não se preocupe. Eu arrumo, pode ir senhorita. —disse ele controlando seu temperamento.

.

Bella ia se afastando e pedindo desculpas. Ao chegar ao quarto soltou a pequena gargalhada que estava presa. Sua filha era sensacional!

Depois que se recompôs ela foi tomar uma ducha. Ela escolheu um vestido com corres berrantes para o jantar, era tampado ate a gola. Ela tinha que ser rápida, pois o processo de sua transformação era árduo, o que mais a irritava era o calor que aqueles enchimentos causavam.

Meia-hora depois Bella abriu a porta do banheiro e viu uma caixinha na cama, muito estranho — pensou ela. —mais sua curiosidade a venceu e ela abriu a caixinha lentamente.

E soltou um grito logo em seguida.

.

.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

**.**

Bom pra quem acompanhava essa fic, mil perdões guys. não vou ficar falando bla bla. o motivo, o porque e a circunstância! só me perdoe gent! a vdd é que pensei em desistir de escrever, mais voltei com tudo! to acabando ela okay ^^

ALGUM PALPITE SOBRE A PESTINHA DA LILY? O QUE SERÁ QUE ELA APRONTOU DESSA VEZ? (se vcs soubessem o quanto me divirto escrevendo essa fic, eu começo a rir sozinha aqui e me chamam de crazy)

COMENTEM! AMO COMENTÁRIOS SEUS LINDOS ;'D

.

.

**respondendo as perguntas das fofas:**

.

** 2 : então tbm não curto esse tipo de drama, mais a Bella vai sofrer um pouquinho pra conquistar o Edward... a Alice é irmã da Bella por parte da mãe... desculpa a demora linda *-***

**.**

**.Bjs**


End file.
